


炮灰02-03

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123





	炮灰02-03

炮灰02-03

【 叮！下面是来自贴心小棉袄的温馨提示！玩家请注意！此次任务的期限只有三天，三天时间结束如果玩家的任务还没有完成，则会抹除朴志晟这段时间的记忆，按照原故事线继续发展剧情，任务完成则会给予相应奖励，并在结束的时候回到原本的时间线上。】 

黄仁俊：......

不就是陪吃陪玩陪睡？这种低级的三陪任务哪里需要三天？况且还是哄一个九岁的小孩？

系统：如果玩家您觉得时间太长的话，本系统可以为您缩减期限。

黄仁俊：那我这么要求能有啥好处？

系统：没有呢。

黄仁俊：那你给我闭嘴！

系统：再次提醒玩家您现在只是一个十二岁的小朋友，请不要露出这样鄙夷又沧桑的表情，请维持好您的人设，如果这个时间点的人发现您的不对劲那就糟糕了。

黄仁俊：.....

你这话是什么意思？啊？变相的嘲讽我老呢？？

我让你帮我逃脱罗渽民的魔抓你给我弄回十年前还给劳资搞个什么狗屁三陪的任务我现在还没骂你呢你竟然先来讽刺我了？！结果你现在又告诉我任务完成都还是得回去来之前的地方那我岂不是又要面对罗渽民和李帝努所以你这是帮的什么狗屁忙？！

黄仁俊憋红了脸，接连一长串，话语连珠，还是不带换气的那种。

系统：（dbq我闭麦）

【 朴志晟现在正在与庭院一墙之隔的后花园里，玩家如果再不过去，朴志晟又要受欺负了。】

系统：（闭麦之前提醒任务最重要）

02-1.虎落平阳被犬欺

等到黄仁俊调整好自己的状态穿过那片花花绿绿的草丛后，来到后花园，他一眼就瞧见了那蹲在角落里，低着头任由后院帮工数落的朴志晟。

“你看看你又把修剪好的草坪踩乱了！我们不是叫你不要乱跑吗？你怎么话都听不懂老是给我们惹麻烦？“

黄仁俊躲在一边，撇了那穿着帮工衣服的女人几眼，又因为角度问题，他站在这里只能看见两个帮工女人的背影，以及隐隐约约在二人之间露出身型的朴志晟。

小小的男孩小小的身躯，竟躲在草垛边一声不吭。

不就是踩乱了草坪至于这么数落吗？也不看看谁仆谁主，人家朴志晟身上流的可是正主的血，哪里有你们这些下人说话的份。

黄仁俊：我看就是朴志晟这小孩脾气太好，连这些后院帮工都能欺负到他头上去，真是可怜的娃。

系统：玩家自己写的剧情，现在居然良心发现了。

黄仁俊：？？？？

你说说你到底是我的系统还是男主的系统，怎么到哪里你都帮他们说话？我自己写的书我能不知道吗？那还不都是瞎编的...再说了，我也没把细节写的这么清楚...

黄仁俊当初可不就是把这里的剧情一笔带过？他怎么知道除开原有的文字以外，朴志晟在这个世界里还经历了些什么？

话说回来，男主小时候不黑暗一点怎么造就他未来的睚眦必报的性子？怎么华丽逆袭让所有人都啪啪打脸？

系统：（您真有理）

“......"

黄仁俊对着面前的空气翻了个白眼，他掐掉墙壁边一束小草的叶子，像叼牙签一样含在嘴里。

整个人跟过来看戏似的。

系统：（玩家能不能注意点形象，你这样子和地痞流氓真没什么区别。）

就在系统学着人类默默叹了一口气后，那边骂骂咧咧的声音又开始了。

”今天老爷和管家去接待客人不在这里你就真把自己当这儿的小少爷了？？你也不看看你是外面哪个野种生的！”

卧槽！？？

这女人怎么说话呢？嘴里吃屎了这是？？

黄仁俊瞪着眼睛，听那妇人这么骂朴志晟，一下子就急了眼，他歪头把嘴里的叶子一吐，想都没想就跑了过去。

人未到，声音先到。

只听黄仁俊扯着嗓子，用十二岁这个年龄才有的稚嫩声音吼出了三十岁才有的骂街气势。

“你们两个下贱东西说什么狗屁话呢！！！“

02-2.那是他的光

埋着头不吭一声的朴志晟抬起头，懵懂的看着眼前把自己护在身后的人。

也不知道为什么，就好像是他一直都阴冷闭塞的小区域，终于闯进一丝光线来。

朴志晟眨眨眼睛，他看着眼前人整洁又华贵的衣服，看着那暗青色衣角边的白色蕾丝，晃晃荡荡，彷佛白絮一般轻。

他想都没想，就抬手拉住了那人的衣角，破格的一次，也是唯一的主动。

等到朴志晟感受到那绒面的布料后他才意识到，自己好像不应该这么做，他吓了一跳，连忙把手抽回来，却又在下一秒，那挡在他身前的人反握住了他的小手。

热乎乎的，还带着柔软的温度，让朴志晟直接愣在原地。

而此刻，黄仁俊皱着眉看着眼前的两个女人，他那张稚嫩，表情却十分严厉的面旁，带着此前不曾有的成熟和强势。

后院帮工一看是小少爷来了，吓的连忙往后退了几步。

这些下人好早之前就领教过男配的手段，明明年龄这么小，折腾人的手法倒是不少，即便是黄仁俊骂出再难听的话，那二人也觉得十分正常。

“对不起小少爷，我们只是在教训犯了错的人，绝对没有其他的意思。”

哈？还没别的意思呢？亲生母亲都能搬出来羞辱，可见此前朴志晟得受多少委屈。

黄仁俊冷哼一声。

“你们最好别让我第二次听到这些话！还有你们去告诉其他下人，如果在对朴志晟做出什么过激的行为和言论，我让他吃不了兜着走！“

黄仁俊往前迈了一步，丝毫没想起这里是朴志晟的家而不是他自己家。

“给我记好了！他是主，你们是仆！！“

两个帮工女人看着黄仁俊眼里狠戾的光，吓的浑身一嘚瑟，二人急忙弯腰道歉，边后退边说着知道了知道了。

黄仁俊说一，还真没人敢说二。

警告了下人，黄仁俊眯着眼睛嗤笑，他甩甩前额的碎发，做了一个自认为很帅的动作。

黄仁俊：系统，爷刚才威不威武？

系统：......玩家真...威武

（不过...磨嘴皮子的功夫您属一流）

当黄仁俊还沉浸在痛骂仗势欺人的女帮工时，他身后的朴志晟不知道何时已经从地上站了起来。

如果说系统是嫌弃玩家的耍帅行为，那么在朴志晟眼里，黄仁俊就是真的帅，是真的威武。

那人的身型和脸庞在他的心里被一遍遍铭记，到最后直接刻在血肉里，以另一种独特的方式，从此烙印在朴志晟的生命里。

朴志晟也不知道怎么了，他的眼睛发热，委屈的竟然想要哭出来。

太久太久，没有人这样维护过他了。

朴志晟吸吸鼻子，也没说话，就这样绕了个圈直接扑进黄仁俊的怀里。

而此刻正过着情景剧瘾的黄仁俊，被朴志晟突然的动作给吓了一跳。

他踉跄的往后退，朴志晟就紧紧的搂着他的腰，把脸埋在他胸前哭，鼻涕眼泪，通通蹭到他那昂贵的小礼服上。

朴志晟想着，抱就抱了，哭就哭了，如果这人要推开自己，打自己他都能接受。

可是让他意外的是，身前的人不但没推开他，反而还慢慢回抱住了自己。

黄仁俊温和又透彻的声音慢慢在空气中散开，温润了小孩脆弱的心。

“别哭了，我不是在这儿吗。“

朴志晟一愣，当真没在哭了。

【叮！第二个任务完成度：20% 朴志晟好感+10。】

02-3.十年后再见

朴老爷很诧异，黄老爷也很诧异，在他们眼里，本以为会十分嫌弃朴志晟的黄仁俊，现在居然能一直拉着那受气包的手，一起吃饭，一起在后庭院玩。

他们没想到，朴志晟自己也没想到。

他都以为今天的自己是在做梦，才会遇见黄仁俊这样像光一样的美好的人。

黄仁俊护着自己不说，还给他擦眼泪，哄他的时候还捏他的脸。

黄仁俊白皙的小脸对着自己的时候总是温和的笑容，朴志晟一开始还以为黄仁俊是换了一种方法想要捉弄自己。

但是他眼里的喜欢和溺爱却不是假的，朴志晟都看得出来。

那人话语里的每一个字都是秋天里慢慢掉落下来的枫叶，悠悠扬扬，带着暖光和甜气落到他心里，更像是一杯温热的茶水浸满他孤独和冰冷的躯壳，让他找到了属于自己的唯一的光明。

就好比现在，在系统不断的好感度增加的提示里，黄仁俊换着法的向朴志晟示好。

虽说他现在做的一切是带有为了完成任务的私心，但看见朴志晟那软糯糯的模样，细声细气的同自己说话的时候，他那颗怜爱的心就忍不住冒爱的泡泡。

系统：我觉得你现在像一个痴汉。

黄仁俊：给我滚去更新你的系统去！！

系统：......

说做三陪，黄仁俊就做的尽心尽力，他陪朴志晟吃饭，陪朴志晟在后花园疯玩，他把自己带来的所有玩具都送给了那人。

虽说等黄仁俊走后，这男配又会回归本质，但是毕竟男配和朴志晟在幼年的时候就见了这么一次，等到第二次见面已经是十年后了，十年后的男配还是现在的黄仁俊，如假包换，没有变。

玩的累了，他就带着朴志晟去父亲那里撒娇，说自己想要留下来过夜。

黄老爷看着自己的儿子难得的听话，想都没想就应了下来，而朴老爷看着前几天才领回来的儿子竟能和黄仁俊如此亲密，也就不再说什么。

如果他这私生子能和黄家的后辈交好，对于他来说也不是一件坏事。

所以系统给的任务便在黄仁俊飞速般的行动下，接近于尾声。

黄仁俊：小棉袄，我估摸着两天都不需要，明天一早醒了任务差不多就能完成，你到时候把我提前送回去，我不想在这边耗上三天。

说实话，奶孩子真的有点累，虽然现在的他也才十二岁。

系统：玩家和朴志晟相处的这么愉快，为什么要走的这么急？

黄仁俊：你懂什么！！我心急是因为想早点回去看看十年后的朴志晟会长成什么样！

他书里描写的关于成年后的朴志晟可不是一般的飒！

黄仁俊撇撇嘴继续说道：你说我现在和罗渽民关系不明不白，如果我有难，朴志晟肯定会来救我，他一定比你这虚伪的系统来的更靠谱，我就不信我今天给朴志晟的影响这么大，二天他会忘了我！！

系统：......它哪里虚伪了

（还有...忘记你是不可能的，说不定.....他可能会比任何一个人都严重的想要把你给....咳咳....）

贴心小棉袄心里默念，不敢把剩下的话说出口。

而此刻，换了睡衣乖乖躺在黄仁俊身边的朴志晟，又再次忍不住的偏头去偷看他。

“哥哥，你不睡觉吗？“

朴志晟奶着语气讲话，瞬间就把黄仁俊拉回了现实，结束了和系统的对话。

黄仁俊瞧着朴志晟乖巧的模样，又忍不住捏了捏他的脸。

“等志晟睡着了我就睡。“

夜深人静，黄仁俊把被子拉上二人的肩头，与那人面对面的躺着。

得到了满意的回答，朴志晟也不问其他，而是继续用那亮亮的眼睛盯着黄仁俊看。

瞧着小孩真诚又烂漫的眼神，黄仁俊心里就一阵发堵。

他当初是为什么要把这样可爱的小孩写的如此悲惨？

等到明早睁眼醒来，朴志晟再也见不到黑暗的童年里唯一能对他好一点的人之后，又会是怎样的情形？

这往后的十年，朴志晟又要如何度过？

黄仁俊想到这里内心就一阵难受，他慢慢抚过小孩的头发，轻声的开口说道。

“志晟啊，今后如果再有人欺负你，你一定要反抗知道吗？有人骂你你就骂回去，有人打你你就揍回去，如果打不赢那就等下一次机会，一定要把自己变得坚强又厉害。“

朴志晟眨着眼睛冲他点头，也不知道听进去了没有。

黄仁俊叹了口气，总归是不放心。

他宁愿朴志晟在这样的环境里养成睚眦必报的心，也不愿他太善良太温和磕磕绊绊度过这无望的十年。

原小说里，十年后的朴志晟成了朴家唯一的儿子，继承家业，并且与黑道势力有染。

黄仁俊自己写的书，又怎么可能不知道朴老爷以及朴家其他的儿子是怎么死的呢。

那些过于黑暗的杀掠，都是眼前天真又可爱的小孩所为。

“那哥哥以后还会来找我玩吗？或者是换我去找哥哥？“

朴志晟眯着眼睛笑，好看的眼角弯成一座桥。

“....."

黄仁俊犹豫了几秒，似乎是不忍让朴志晟失望，他轻轻叹息，回答到。

“当然可以。“

他还是做了不可能实现的承诺，内心因此升腾出一种罪恶。

对不起志晟....

我们只有等十年后继续相见了。

【叮！第二个任务完成度：100% 完成与朴志晟陪吃陪玩陪睡的任务，获得朴志晟永久性好感度30点，现目前与朴志晟好感度为：50。待玩家进入睡梦中后自动传送回正常的时间点。】

03-1.罗渽民百分百是个gay

白茫茫的世界，又是熟悉的眩晕感，在深度睡眠中沉沉浮浮后，黄仁俊感觉自己身体一轻，所有的不适在一片温暖中渐渐消失。

系统：玩家现已成功回到正确的时间线。

贴心小棉袄的声音在他的脑海里闪过，黄仁俊深吸一口气，慢慢睁开眼睛。

一阵刺眼的光袭来，像极了生前出门时的那一束光。

只是这一次视线再次聚焦，他看到的，不再是那巨大的垃圾清理车，而是位于自己上方的白色遮阳伞。

“醒了吗？“

意识浑浑噩噩，黄仁俊还没从朴志晟的剧情里回过味来，就先听见了那熟悉的不能在熟的声音。

“......"

我靠！！  
罗渽民！！！！

黄仁俊吓的瞪大眼睛，一个鲤鱼打挺从躺椅上坐了起来，身体软的跟安了弹簧似的。

这不，视线一清晰，那顶着一脸绝色的罗渽民就坐在他身边，微笑的看着自己。

黄仁俊：要死要死要死！！！！系统你告诉我为什么一回来面对的还是这货的脸！！！！

系统：玩家原来的时间线并没有改变，所以您回来以后还是之前离开时的场景。

黄仁俊：那我刚才消失的那段时间是怎么回事？？我不是回到十年前了吗？？？

系统：回到十年前的只是玩家的意识，您的身体还在这边没有离开，当我抽离你的意识之后，您的身体就处于一种昏迷状态。

黄仁俊：所以我陪了朴志晟一天一夜，在这边就过了几分钟？？然后这几分钟我还是晕过去的？？？

系统：准确来说是二十分钟。

黄仁俊：那我岂不是当着罗渽民的面晕过去的！！！？？

系统：是的。

就在这时，黄仁俊还没来的及再询问，耳边的提示音又响了起来。

【叮！罗渽民好感+2】

黄仁俊: ......

咋回事啊？？他什么都没做怎么又加好感？？？？？

这罗渽民是在自我攻略呢？？？

黄仁俊偏头去看身边的人，才发现罗渽民此前一直盯着他看。

“你刚才和我说话的时候突然晕过去了，我就把你扶到这椅子上休息，我想你之前应该是中暑了，毕竟这里是露天的地方，温度也很高。“

罗渽民依旧微笑着说话，还不忘用手去碰他发热的额头。

黄仁俊下意识往后一躲。

“啊，我只是看你脸还热不热，如果严重的话，需不需要吃点药。“

罗渽民不怒反笑，抿着嘴扬起嘴角的时候，弯弯的弧度像极了慵懒的猫。

黄仁俊心虚的咽着口水，在被那人的脸迷惑有一刻的失神后，他又连忙站了起来，对罗渽民道谢。

“谢谢你我真的没事，我现在感觉很好，不用吃药。“

黄仁俊又往后面躲，那避闲的程度不亚于男女艺人碰面。

他觉得这是礼貌的距离，在罗渽民眼里却成了刻意的疏远。

【叮！罗渽民好感-1 】

黄仁俊：......

？？？

这咋还有减好感的操作呢？？

他做啥了？他啥也没做啊？？为什么罗渽民的好感会下降？？

系统：你退半步的动作是认真的吗。

黄仁俊: ......？？

他不就是躲开了那人的动作，让彼此处于一个极为安全的距离吗？

至于？？？

这玻璃心脆弱的，把他给整的像什么拒男神与千里之外的高冷女主似的。

不对...

这种情况不应该发生在他身上而是体现在男女主之间啊？？

为啥女主该有的都他来做了？？

到现在还有谁能告诉他罗渽民不是个gay！！？？

03-2.李帝努

如果不是罗渽民要继续拍摄剩下的戏份，黄仁俊可能真的会陷进罗渽民无限的温柔里，正好趁着那人不在，他好开溜。

系统：玩家真的就这么一句话也不说就走了？刚才罗渽民还嘱咐您一定要呆在原地等他结束戏份，然后请你吃饭呢，刷好感的机会你就这么放弃了？

黄仁俊：反正现在只要不是和任务有关，谁来我躲谁！

黄仁俊猫着腰往酒店里面走，也不知道罗渽民等会下戏找不到他会是怎样的反应。

男女主的一见钟情，可别用在他身上。

然而有的时候，人怕什么，想躲什么，就来什么！

刚回到酒店大厅，在餐厅与电梯的拐角处时，黄仁俊就听见了来自系统的警告声。

【叮！前方出现重要人物！玩家请注意！】

黄仁俊一愣，一时间没反应过来。

都这个时候了，男主女主他都见了，还有哪个人是他没遇上的？？

他疑惑的皱眉，刚抬头准备去按电梯，眼前的电梯门就先一步打开来。

而此刻站在里面的人也直直的闯入他的视线。

只见。

身着一身黑色西装的男人，顶着梳好的三七分黑发，弯腰靠在身后电梯墙上，还时不时低头玩着自己的领带，那人脸上的泪痣不偏不倚，刚好在眼下一指宽的地方。

我勒个大槽！！！！！！

黄仁俊脸色顿时一僵，一瞬间竟然呆楞在原地无法动弹，只有那发光的眼睛在告诉着别人他还在呼吸，还活着。

这气质，这身段，这颜值，这标准的迷死人的典型泪痣！！！！

这他妈不是李帝努是谁！！还能是谁！！！

视线从那人的鼻梁扫过，看过那人的硬朗的脸面线条，看过那人的宽肩窄腰，看过那人被西装裤包裹着的一双笔直的大长腿。

黄仁俊觉得自己心脏狂跳！！

他知道李帝努帅，但是不知道真人可以这么帅！！！

系统：玩家现在的样子就像一个花痴少女。

黄仁俊：滚滚滚一边去，又不是你写的书你创造的人物，你当然体会不到我现在的心情！！你懂个p！

这就好比是他的儿子女儿，当爸爸看见自己的孩子如此完美和优秀的时候，自然是满腔的疼爱与赞赏！！！

系统：我是人工智能我自然不懂，但是....玩家最好收一收你的花痴脸...本系统觉得李帝努现在的表情好像不太好....

03-3.什么仇什么怨

靠！！

李帝努你这是什么吃人的表情，为什么要这么看着你的再生父母？？

如果不是系统的提醒，黄仁俊都不知道自己站在电梯门前，刚好挡了那人的去路。

此时此刻，李帝努脸上所展露的，于他一人的，几乎全是嫌弃厌恶。

【叮！李帝努好感-2，现目前积累好感度：-30】

“......"

等会。  
等等。  
等一等！！！！

为毛这货上来就减好感，他做什么了吗？？不就是看了那人两眼，至于吗！！？？

还有，你好感减就减吧，你这负30是闹哪样！？？？

合着还有一开始就是负数的好感度呢？？

系统：贴心小棉袄提在线醒您，玩家在穿越过来之前，也就是男配，是和李帝努打过交道互相认识的，对于男配此前的种种恶劣行为，李帝努...都是知道一二，这也是为什么原剧情里男配调戏女主后会被李帝努揍的原因之一。

黄仁俊:. ......

不是，他自己的书为啥什么都不知道，他怎么不记得自己写过这一节？？？

系统：呵。您还知道些神马。

黄仁俊：？？？？？？

你这防弹衣又diss我？？？

系统：（dbq我再次闭麦）

03-4.坑爹任务

“你看什么？还不给我让开？“

李帝努站直了身体，有些厌烦的看了黄仁俊一眼。

刚才那人眼里对自己显露的渴望与奇怪的光芒，让他难受的浑身一抖。

真是恶心。

然而，自己的出声呵斥似乎并没有引来那人的注意。

李帝努不耐烦的皱眉，一手插兜，一手拽住了黄仁俊的衣领。

“我警告过你的，自从上次宴会下来我就说过，之后见你一次，我就揍你一次！今天看在我心情不错，我不和你动手，但你最好别用奇怪的方式来恶心我！“

黄仁俊被那人扯着衣服一拽，人向前贴了好几个度。

他瞪着眼睛，感觉李帝努说出来的每一句话都带着狠劲，明明身上是淡淡的男士香水味，却不知为何，随时都透露出想要把他撕碎的狰狞。

黄仁俊：系统，李帝努口里的宴会又是什么情况？？我之前怎么他了，他这么抓着我不放？？难道我...不仅调戏女人...还..还招惹男人！！？？

系统：玩家想多了，男配只不过是之前在一次私人宴会上调戏了李帝努的妹妹....

黄仁俊：......

这男配吃撑了没事干是吗？怎么见了谁都调戏……

不过，幸好，不是男的就行。

系统：？？？？

话说这李帝努一上来就这么讨厌自己，这种被嫌弃的感觉还真不赖。

系统：？？？？（双重问号）您没事吧。

黄仁俊不自在的咳了一声：你懂什么！这李帝努是除了罗渽民和朴志晟唯一正常的人物！我刷他的好感只需要用友情来感化！不需要整别的歪门邪道！！他不像罗渽民那样给我整的措手不及我真是谢天谢地。

一想到这里，黄仁俊就知道这李帝努还是会和女主相识相知！！

他只需要耐心等待并且承认自己此前犯的错误！和李帝努当兄弟！！用友谊来冲破爱情！！！

系统: ......

此时，黄仁俊连忙换上了恭敬的模样，点头哈腰的往后退，然后小心翼翼的把自己的衣领从李帝努手上抽回来。

“对不起！我这就走！是我碍了您的眼！我马上滚！“

系统：（靠。玩家是没救了。）

李帝努：？？？？

黄仁俊这突然180度的改变倒是让李帝努一脸茫然。

他的手还停在半空，看着那人恭恭敬敬的躲开为自己让路，也不知道为什么心里突然升起一种异样感。

李帝努眨眨眼睛，有些疑惑的出了电梯，他回头看了一眼还低着头像是恭送他离开的黄仁俊，更加奇怪的变了表情。

这人生病了？？哪一次和他撞见不是打不过就是用难听的话把他从头到尾损一遍？？今儿是怎么了？？吃错药了？？

李帝努摇摇头，一想起父亲还在餐厅等着自己，也就没多做停留。

他最后撇了黄仁俊一眼，刚好看见了那人在直起腰板后，脸上闪过的一丝笑容。

明朗的，轻松的，甚至是带着一丝愉悦的。

李帝努一愣，却不曾在那人脸上看过这样的表情，那于朝阳向自己奔来的清新，是不符合那人年龄的青春和爽朗。

内心产生奇怪的情绪，李帝努又下意识的摸了摸自己的指尖。

刚才...

那人抽回自己衣服的时候，手腕刚好碰到了他的手指。

温热的皮肤轻轻划过，像云一样绵软....

他到底...在想些什么？？

此刻。

【叮！李帝努好感+2 当前累计好感度：-28】

黄仁俊：你看！！狗腿子的人设果然能换来那人的好感度！！！

系统：行吧。（它无话可说）

黄仁俊拍平了被扯的发皱的衣衫，很是满意的看着那越走远身影就越模糊的人。

果然，不愧是他写出来的人物，连背影都这么完美。  
这气质，他吹爆！

就在黄仁俊杵在电梯门前感叹自己妙笔生花的时候，系统再一次向他发布了任务。

【叮！现在向玩家发布第三个任务！任务内容：在李帝努饭间上厕所的时候拦住他，在厕所里请求他帮忙提裤子。任务成功：奖励后穴疼痛无感药瓶一个。任务失败：倒扣李帝努20点好感，并且接受随时随地不分人物目标撒娇十分钟的惩罚。】

黄仁俊：？？？？？？？？？？？

“......"

系统你他妈是不是脑子进水了！！？？这是什么狗屁任务？？

厕所提裤子你是准备让我拿着自己的命去要挟李帝努做吗？？他那么讨厌我我让他给自己提裤子？？

我是手断了还是残废了？？

还有！任务成功后的奖励他妈的是个什么玩意！！！

什么叫后穴疼痛无感药瓶？？你当我修仙呢？？

.....不对

你他妈当我是gay呢？？？

说到底你就是个男性开后宫的垃圾系统吧！！还一直刷好感！！

最后！！失败就失败吧，撒娇十分钟你还不如要我命呢！！！

系统：更新中

黄仁俊：我cao你大爷的！！！！！！

....


End file.
